Jigsaws
by Des'ree
Summary: Two pieces of a puzzle and after six years of waiting, the jigsaw was finally complete. GSR.


**Summary: Two pieces of the puzzle, and after six years of waiting, the puzzle was finally complete. GSR.**

* * *

**Jigsaws**

****

Sleep fell heavily upon Sara, her body aching for the release it found in her dreams where she could rest in the abstract of her thoughts. Ones that were not contaminated with death like her every living thought was. Sleep allowed her to fold herself into the fetal position and feel as safe and innocent as she did the first time her body resided this position – before she was born and instantly learnt of pain.

Sleep did not come easily to Grissom – he much preferred reality, where he could separate fact from fiction. In his mind he blended them together, the feel of another persons' fingers tracing his cheek – his fantasies blurred into reality until the fiction became fact.

The only sound filling Grissom's office was one of sliding paper as the case files fell from the laps of Sara and Grissom. Sleep had captured them both in the darkest hours of the morning light, and they both surrendered to it quickly.

Instinctively their bodies curved, changing and shaping to the feeling of another against their sides. Sara fell to her side – supported by the firmness of Grissom's chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, her face burying itself into his neck as she slowly breathed in his scent. His hand slid down her back, pulling her closer to him until they fitted together like two unknowing jigsaw pieces.

In sleep, with their hands gently intertwined, they could say more to each other than they had done in their entire lives. It was like this they could openly admit their feelings for one another – except they would never know they had admitted it and nor would they know that had heard it.

This was one of many mornings they would spend asleep together; the awkward waking was always worth the restful sleep they achieved when they were together. It was as though by having Grissom holding her he fought off all her nightmares of her childhood and she could finally understood what it meant to be safe. And for him, it was as though he no longer had to fear being alone and untouched for the rest of his life – she fought off the loneliness.

It was a perfectly ordinary Sunday, the sun slowly setting over the desert as Sara and Grissom started to awaken before the rest of the team arrived and destroyed their only moments of intimacy. Sara yawned heavily, trying to resist the temptation to nestle her head into his chest as his quickened breathing told her he was awake. She glanced up at him to see his bright blue eyes watching her, gleaming slightly as a gentle smile graced his lips. She raised an eyebrow at him in question as she turned to sit up – no longer supported by the cage of his arms.

Sara ran her hand through her tousled brown curls that had become disarrayed by sleep. He watched her intensely, his eyes transfixed by the sight of her hair. Sara squinted at him for a moment

"You alright?" she asked softly, fearing raising her voice in case they were found.

Grissom greeted her with silence whilst he regarded her heavily, she could see by his eyes that he was heavily torn, the lines in his face setting back into one of his frequent frowns.

"No" he finally answered her.

She turned quickly to stare at him, panic flaring in her eyes as she glanced him over.

"What? What is it?" she asked urgently as she raised a hand to feel his temperature. The moment her cool skin touched his face he breathed in quickly

"What do you need?" she asked him, her eyes wide with fear for him – the thought touched his heart.

"I think…" he began quietly, the words forming on his tongue but he stumbled over them through fear. "I think I need you" he finally choked.

He felt Sara freeze against his face, her eyes filled with shock as the panic ebbed away. Her mouth hung partly open with no words forming on her lips. She daren't move.

"Sara?" he asked quietly, fear lancing through him.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, her voice almost harsh with the emotion that ran though her. He nodded at her.

"I mean it".

Sara let out a deep breath, her eyes still intently studying his.

"If you mean it" she began softly, "Then you have to carry through with this. You can just say things and take them back" she began to warn, the scars on her heart forcing her to protect herself.

Grissom reached up and traced the sides of her face, his fingers trembling as he did.

"I need you Sara, more than you could ever know" he murmured.

Slowly she rewarded him with one of her brilliant smiles that lit up her eyes as she beamed down at him.

Grissom's hands still rested on her face as she moved closer to him, he feared he would die in this very moment as he felt her warm breath against his skin.

Then she slowly lowered her head, her eyes still locked onto his, and kissed his quivering lips. He kissed her back with all the love of the past six years he had locked away in his heart.

The two pieces of the jigsaw fitted together in perfect unison after years of mis-endeavor and missing pieces – finally the jigsaw was complete.


End file.
